Never Love Another
by naturally morbid
Summary: One-Shot. Abel x Esther. 'No, he sees you as more of a friend than a love interest,' Esther scolded herself. 'How could he love a pathetic and small girl like you'


Author's Note: Alright, back with more Abel x Esther! This actually started as something darker, but then I changed my mind while messing with a fic on something completely unrelated for a friend of mine. Incase you were wondering, it was a Fall Out Boy fic. Anyway, I liked the idea I came up with so much, that I couldn't resist using it for this one too. So, it's back to angst with this one. Also, I'm going to try and attempt to put a link or several links in my profile, for those of you that would like to see the pictures of my puppies that I ended up with this weekend, contact information, and such. But if it doesn't happen tonight, just keep checking back for it, yes? Alright, so enough with the unrelated fic stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Trinity Blood.

* * *

Never Love Another

Her knees had gone numb from praying for so long. It wasn't even a prayer after the first hour, it was more of a chant. She chanted and chanted for him to come back, for him to not leave her yet, for him to love her, and for him to not be dead.

Tres had informed her that Abel had left on a mission. No one knew that Esther disappeared for hours at a time to chant. She was so scared that something would happen to him and she would never get to tell him how she felt.

She ran to the chapel as fast as her legs would carry her and fell at the altar. That was where she was located when Tres found her later. He was sent to find where the young nun had disappeared to.

"Sister Esther Blanchett located," Tres spoke, disturbing the young nun out of her words.

"Father Tres!" she shouted, then remembering that she was in the chapel, lowered her voice to ask "Father Tres, what are you doing here?"

"I was sent to locate you at the request of Father Abel Nightroad."

"Father Nightroad? Has something happened?" Esther stood up to move but couldn't feel her legs. She fell right back on her rear end, dissolving any dignity she might have had left.

"Damage report Sister Esther Blanchett?"

"My legs are asleep. Ugh, I'm so embarrassed," she sighed. Her pale skin turned red like her hair as she sat in a heap on the floor. "Father Tres, I would ask you for help but I've already lost my dignity."

"Negative, embarrassment means nothing to me." He stepped forward and grabbed Esther's arms, hauling her to her feet. The pins and needles sensation started at her toes. She cringed with every forced step on Father Tres' part.

"What does the father want me for?" she asked. "Has something happened?" she repeated as she bit her thin lower lip. "Did something happen to him?"

"Father Nightroad did not reveal the nature of his request to me. I suggest that you ask him for information when we arrive, which will be in-"

"A while, I know Father Tres." Esther sighed and tried to keep up with the android. She was scared that he was hurt, but if he sent Tres himself, then he was at least okay.

But something else worried her. What if he wanted to talk about someone he liked? She knew that he seemed to talk about Lady Caterina a great deal, but maybe that wasn't it. The two seemed really close.

Maybe something happened while he was on his mission. Maybe he realized that he had feelings for someone, maybe even her.

_No, he sees you as more of a friend than a love interest, _Esther scolded herself. _How could he love a pathetic and small girl like you? You can barely protect anyone, I mean, look how much trouble you have gotten yourself into over this short span of time._ She frowned as she followed the android along. No, Abel could never love one such as herself. She shook the very thought from her head.

No, he was in love with someone powerful and attractive like Lady Caterina. She had more time to get to know him than Esther did. Ten years was really something when you thought about it, like really thought about it. All the days they had probably shared, some kind of secret love affair. She was a Cardinal and he was a priest.

Esther squinted her eyes as she continued with this line of thought. _I've seen the way they look at each other, like they know something. I'm sure they do. Something boiling below the surface. _

"Sister Esther Blanchett, what do you mean by the phrase 'something boiling below the surface?"

"Oh, nothing Father. I was just...reciting a poem." Tres glanced at her for a second, as if he did not believe her, but he didn't press the matter further.

_But maybe you're making this more than it is Esther. Maybe they really are just friends and you're making a mountain out of a molehill. Maybe nothing is going on between them. But that doesn't mean there aren't other girls. _She gasped. She had never thought about that. What if there was someone outside of the Vatican that he was in love with? What if his "missions" were going to see them? What if he had a family outside of the Vatican?

"Maybe he has a child,"she wondered aloud.

"Sister Esther Blanchett, to whom are you referring?"

"Uh, no one. No one. It's a song, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Sister Esther Blanchett, referring to past information gathered on your habits, something is bothering you."

"It's just, I wonder about Father Nightroad sometimes Father Tres. Can you blame me?"

"Negative, my lady. From my past gathered information on you, worrying about Father Nightroad is something you tend to do."

"I know. I shouldn't but I do. I'll try to sort it out later." The pins and needles had pretty much disappeared from her legs but she still felt wobbly. "Father Tres, you're actually pretty nice to talk to about these things, but don't tell anyone."

"Affirmative Sister Esther Blanchett."

"Father Tres, please, just call me Sister Esther."

"Negative, it is programmed into my memory as Sister Esther Blanchett."

"I guess I can't win them all," she sighed. They were approaching Abel's room. Esther could feel butterflies rising in the pit of her stomach. No matter how much she tried to catch them in a net of denial, they always escaped.

Anyway that she stretched it, she was in love with Abel Nightroad, AX enforcement officer. She sighed and tried to press the wrinkles from her white habit as Tres opened the door.

"Father Abel Nightroad, I have target Sister Esther Blanchett," the priest stated as they stood in the doorway. Abel was pacing his room, scratching his silver-blond head, and looking confused.

"Oh, great Tres. Just wait outside okay?" he smiled as he walked over and took Esther's arm.

"Positive." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and leaving Esther very alone. She wasn't nervous that Abel would try anything, she was just scared that he was going to tell her something that would upset their friendship. The friendship that she desperately wished to transform into so much more.

"Sister Esther, how are you today?" he asked as he pulled out the chair for his desk. She took the seat very tenderly.

"I'm okay I guess," she told him as she gave him a sideways look.

"Good, that's good." He was nervous about something, she could tell. "Esther," he said as he knelt down in front of her. Her windpipe threatened to close in with this movement. She didn't even notice that he had dropped the "sister" part that she insisted on.

"Yes, Father Nightroad?" He took her hand. Any thought she had come in with suddenly disappeared.

"Well, you see, Lady Caterina has insisted on having a party for her birthday and we're allowed to bring anyone we want. So, I thought that if no one," he muttered 'that prisoner Leon' under his breath before continuing, "had asked you, that you would like to go with me."

Esther sat there in a stunned silence. Was she dreaming? Was she going crazy?

"Miss Esther? Are you okay? Miss Esther?" he kept asking. He waved a delicate hand in front of her face but her eyes never moved. "Oh my Lord! I've killed Miss Esther!" He started tugging at his hair.

"What? No, I'm fine," she told him, his actions shaking her from her thoughts.

"You never answered me though."

"Oh, of course I'll go with you."

"That's great!" he cried, grabbing her in a rib crushing hug that she wasn't even aware that he was capable of. "I was so scared, oh thank you Miss Esther!"

"No problem Father," she smiled. He was holding her around the waist and she was in heaven on earth as far as she was concerned.

* * *

_What am I doing here? Really? _Esther thought as she stood awkwardly at the birthday party. Abel had only mentioned that she would need to come in a masquerade costume.

She had come wearing something similar to a wedding dress that someone had found for her. It, unfortunately, fit perfectly. It was an off-white color, strapless with a tight fitting bodice and a rather lengthy puffed skirt made of some sort of net material. Her mask was elaborately arranged white and black feathers that sprang from the front of the mask over her head, the mask only covering the top half of her face. Her silky red hair was left free as small white wings protruded from her back.

She wasn't the only one dressed up though; everyone was in some sort of costume. Lady Caterina was literally a Cardinal with a bright red dress and matching mask. The boy Pope was even dressed timidly as a blue bird. Cardinal Francesco had come as a hawk, Esther was sure.

"Hey there little sister!" Leon shouted as he spotted her. Esther nearly jumped out of her pale skin as the priest headed for her. He had dressed as a lion and his smile made it worse. She felt like a mouse caught in one of his paws.

"Father Leon," she mustered a smile.

"You're looking delicious tonight. May I offer my lady a dance?" He held out a large hand,encased in a golden glove. She noted that he looked better than usual in his gold suit, it wasn't even glittery.

"Um," she fumbled around for some excuse not to take him up on the offer.

"Well, since you seem so taken by me tonight, I'll decide for you. 'Why yes Leon, I would love a dance," he tried to imitate her voice. He took her small hand in his as he spun her around once before enclosing her in his arms. She was trapped. She could barely hear the music for his heartbeat, she was so close.

But as much as she was expecting Leon to be horrible at dancing, he was surprisingly good. He was very lithe when you got him out on the floor, his muscles moving and rippling like a river.

"You're a very nice dancer Leon," she commented.

"And you doubted me?" he smiled.

Meanwhile, Abel watched from the shadow of Lady Caterina's chair.

"What are you waiting for?" Caterina hissed as she tried not to look like she was talking angrily with her chair.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous," Abel whined as he tugged at his black mask. He was dressed as a blackbird. "What if she prefers Leon to me?"

"Please, it's Leon, Abel. Just go out there," Caterina urged. Her eyes flashed.

"Um sister, w-who are you talking to?" Alessandro asked in a quiet voice.

"No one brother. Just a scaredy cat," she sighed. Abel got the point. He looked over the ballroom once again. He could see Esther wrapped in the arms of another man, something burning in the pit of his stomach. Leon would win her over if he didn't get out there soon.

He sucked in a deep breath and moved from behind the chair...

Esther found it easier and easier to dance with Leon as she learned the steps from him. He was very patient with her, lightly joking when she would frown and mess up.

"Esther, you're a good woman," he sighed. He had caught sight of someone trying to move in on them. "A good woman." He lightly trussed her hair. "But I think someone wants to cut in." He spun her around so that she saw an equally tall figure standing before her.

He had delicate black wings with a black mask which was almost a direct opposite of hers. She could see his silver-blond hair falling around his shoulders. But seeing is not exactly believing. She was scared if she blinked he would disappear.

"May I have this dance?" he asked very softly. Esther merely nodded as a gloved hand took hers, pulling her away from Leon. She stared up into the mask, unable to comprehend that this was really happening and she was not going insane.

He placed a gentle hand on her waist as the other held the remaining one. The song was a standard waltz that Esther couldn't have remembered even if she cared. She was absorbed in the man in front of her, controlling her movements. Her delicate hand was placed on his shoulder and she squeezed slightly to be sure he was physical.

"I'm sorry, did I step on you?" he asked in regards to this movement.

"No, I was just checking something," she told him, sounding lame.

Dancing with Abel was like dancing on a cloud. She had always wondered what that sensation was like, and this was that sensation doubled. She and Abel seemed to float, the rest of the floor falling away. All that mattered was his hand placement and his stunning blue eyes.

"Esther, you're an excellent dancer," he told her. She blushed to the roots of her matching hair. She realized that they had grown closer, her white mixing with his black, like an angel and a demon dancing. Abel couldn't believe that he was actually holding her so intimately in front of everyone. He didn't care if they saw though.

Tonight all that mattered was dancing with the star. As Esther spent the night dancing with the young priest, she realized that she would never love another anyone. Abel was the only one for her. She just wished he would realize it sooner.

* * *

Author's End Note: So, I hope you liked it, whoever you are. I won't know unless you tell me. 


End file.
